Custard
Biography: Originally founded by Chris Klapper as a fun-project back in 1987, one was able to see CUSTARD on local stages after only half a year, where the guys from Herne could notch up several reasonable successes. Bit by bit the right musicians were found and the musical quality increased enormously, causing CUSTARD to become a synonym for fine thrash metal on local level. Afterwards the underground press was persuaded overand over again and even the leading metal magazines had a look at Herne and reported on the interesting development of the band from the Ruhr Area for the first time. That invigorated it was even possible to tour Germany as the support of the genre greats of Skyclad. Contrary to all expectations CUSTARD were received warmly by the audience of the folk metal band, so the guys were able to establish themselves in filled up clubs every night. Inspired by the unexpected success, CUSTARD started to write songs for their first adequate album. With KINGDOMS OF YOUR LIFE (Point Music)a product was released which, according to the specialist publications, did not have to hide behind the international competition. Also FOR MY KING (BO Records/Last Episode)could win the international press as well as fans in many countries straight away. In 2005 the album WHEELS OF TIME (Mausoleum Records/Soulfood)was created. With best reviews it was possible to play a lot of festivals and even a headliner-tour with the swedish mates of Sabaton was very successful. 2007 named as year of massive changes. With a freshline up the album FORCES REMAIN (Dr. Music/Rough Trade)entered the stores in 2008 and once more it is named as a blast for press and fans. Even the change of the singer was commonly accepted by audience and press. Now time has come for next strike. With Infested by Anger(2012) CUSTARD is up to release a concept-album. The main theme is – like the title names – a reallybad mood of the actors. Scenes vary in all ages ; from Paratroops to Templar Knights; from modern hospitalto medieval battlefields to the graveyard and …back? Yes, even those dark and evil spots are used by CUSTARD this time. This central theme is kept up in the lyrics, but the single tracks still work without that concept-frame. Closed stories are told in each song and because of the multidimensional songwriting there is no chance to get bored. The un-usual sound is done by Reinhold Mack(mix), who set standards as producer with his former works for bands like Queen, Black Sabbath, Meat Loaf and Extreme. Mastering is once more done by Custards first choice Eroc and recordings took place at TronicArts Studio. The awesome cover & artwork is drawn by Custard-guitarist and professional graphic-artist Anna. Line Up: Chris Klapper - drums Carsten Reichart - guitars Oliver Strasser - vocals Markus Berghammer - bass Anna Olejniczak - guitars ---- Discography: Kingdoms of your Life (1999) For My King (2000) Wheels of Time (2005) Forces Remain (2008) Infested by Anger (2012) ---- Custard - Infested by Anger.jpg Custard - For my king.jpg Custard - Forces remain.jpg Custard - Wheels of time.jpg Custard - Kingdoms of your life.jpg Category:Bands